welcome to hell
by BabyWolfDemon
Summary: Levy didn't quite understand what was happening with her..one minute she was giggles with her best friends lucy, the next minute lucy went flying out the window..falling down 5 stories to the ground..she was killed instantly..."I..I did t..that?" Levy said quite to herself..her tummy burning...(the title is only temporary until i can think of a new one..I kinda need some help)


**Yo yo yo! Heller yall! I'm back with another story..and yesh..I'm sure this one sucks also...haha..also keep in mind..this chapter levy is 5 years old...kay so read it review it..tell me what ya think...if I should continue or just quite..also If I am to continue the next chapter will probably be on sometimes later today..same with my other story..oh oh oh also I don't own anything...:3 enjoy 3**

The sounds of footsteps where heard, slamming hard against the hot sand "levy! Baby girl run! Don't look back" a female voice said from behind levy, it was her mother "m..mommy?" Levy peeked behind her for a instant, her running slows down a tab but quickly speeds back as she saw what had happen. A fist slamming itself into the side oh ber mothers head, knocking her out cold. Levy began to panic when she feels herself begin picking up "n..no! Let me go!" She kicks and screams at the person "levy! Stop! It's your father!" A deep voice replied, wrapping his strong arms around her small body. Since his legs were longer then his he was able to run faster "d...daddy..." she hugs her dad tightly and begins crying slightly "m..mommy w..was taken b..by those-" she began to say but was quickly cut off by the sudden movement by her father, he has just jumped 5 flights of stairs and was on main rode "mommy fine...they don't want mommy..." he says turning down an ally, which turned out to be a dead end "shit.." he says, he can hear the footsteps getting closer. "Daddy?" Levy looks up at her dad. He looks back and smiles "hey baby gurl..." he was rather calmly, he walks over to a empty box that was a few tweet away. He didn't have much time "stay in there...and do not make a sound or a move...understand?" She nods and hids in the box, and right on time here comes the group of strangers. The same ones who took her mother "where is the child?" One of them said, she could tell it was a male but no idea what he looked like...they all had cloaks on... "why do you want my child?" Her father said, determined to protect levy with all his life "that is none of your concern...now hand her over..." the same male voice said, stepping closer to her father. "No.." her father said stepping closer to the cloaked male. The male wasted no time and grabbed her father throat, lifting him off the ground. Her dad struggled against the strong grip, her could feel himself getting tired. The man gripped more, levy dad could take it anymore and passed out. The man thru her dad's body onto the ground with a hard thump, her tried to stay hidden and quite but after seeing that...she screamed out to her dad, running out of her little hiding place. She throw herself onto her father's knocked out body "well well..that's where the little brat has been hiding.." the man said walking closer to her...then everything become black...

"Drip drop..." the sound of water dripping was all the levy heard when she finally come too. Her whole body ached "w..where?" She said as she opened her eyes. She turned her head to the left and say thousand of candles lit, smelling like..death..and evil...she didn't like this smell..not one bit... she turned her head to the right, she saw her parents...chained up to a wooden pole.."m..mommy?" She weakly called out to her mother..but nothing happened.."d..daddy?" The same with her dad, nothing "w..what's goin-" she stops talking suddenly a door, she didn't even know was there, opened slowly. Levy closed her eyes tightly, listening to the footsteps get closer to the small table she was tied on. "It's time...Maura...the liquid..." the same deep voice said, things were quite for a moment, only the sound of footsteps were heard and the flickering of the candles. Then her shirt was being raised, levy shuddered against the touched of a strange hand on her tummy. Tears began to roll down her face as she feels something cold..something wet..against her tummy..in the shape of something she didn't know...the man was drawing something on her..."alright.." the man said, he backed away from her and said some words she didn't quite understand "bah no su" (random words xD) each time he said it the shape he drew on her tummy became hot...and each time he said it the mark would get hotter and hotter..."AHHHHHH! STOP!" levy screamed as the mark burned into her tummy, then everything went black again...


End file.
